


Plush Lobster

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yusuke's birthday is coming up and Akira is so excited. He's been thinking about this for ages.





	Plush Lobster

Akira was going to have to stop walking around with Morgana. That cat saw way too many of his embarrassing sides. It was not as if he could play it off either. Akira had already given himself away. He just had to live with it now.

Accept what the had done. He had been seen he had been spotted Morgana could hold it over his head now. He ignored the soft coughing coming from his bag as he walked through the mall. Granted he had not planned on buying anything. Had had other business out here.

But now that he had seen that. It was really hard to leave it alone. He had seen it and honestly right now he wanted it.

“And you’re going to buy it.” Morgana said from his bag. “It’s not even for you!”

“Shut it.” Akira hissed as he got on the escalator. “I buy many things that are not for me. Sushi for example. Things for you.” That got him a few seconds of silences and little judgement. He had managed to get off the escalator and he had begun to scan for signs before Morgana started up again.

“Thank you very much.” He could hear the smugness in Morgana’s words. “But this isn’t food. But somehow I feel like you’re going to buy that anyway.” Akira refused to pay the cat any mind as he continued to walk. “You’re so going to buy food aren’t you? And you’re going to cook food for him too. For Yusuke-“

“Somebody is going to hear you.” Akira hissed as he finally got to the store. “Now shush for a bit. You can talk all you want when we’ve gotten back inside. He fixed a polite smile on his face as he stepped into the store.

There were all sorts of figures around but he paid them no mind those were not the ones he was looking for. When he saw a guy with a nametag approaching Akira relaxed. “Hi, how may I help you?” The guy beamed as he looked Akira over.

Just how well did Akira fit in with his school uniform? A mystery that might just not get solved anytime soon. “The display at the front of the mall?” Akira pressed. “The soft lobsters? Do you have any of those still in stock?”

“You want those?” The guy blinked before he plastered a huge smile on his face. “Of course you do! You’re lucky we do have those in stock. You want one? Come with me young man you can have your pick of them. They even have key rings.”

“-uh I don’t think Yusuke would want key rings.” Morgana whispered from the bag.

“Yeah.” Akira agreed. “I just want two lobster dolls.”

“Two.” The guy paused. “Okay then. Two it is young sir.” He looked Akira over again before he shrugged and hustled for the back of the store. Akira followed him at a slower pace.

“I feel like this isn’t a popular item.” Morgana whispered.

“And you would be right.” Akira agreed. “Hope that means it’s cheap.” Morgana’s soft laughs accompanied him to the back of the store.

X

“How do you plan on pulling this off again?” Morgana asked as he sat on the bed. Akira was sitting at his desk slowly wrapping up the box the lobsters had come in. He did not pause at Morgana’s questions but made sure to shrug his shoulders really slow. “You don’t have any plans?” Morgana demanded.

“Come over, stay the night?” Akira asked as he got the tape on and moved to another section. “It fits well. He stays over, I wake him with breakfast and I give him presents. Then.” Akira smiled. “We hang out all day, see a movie if he wants.”

“That’s your plan.” Morgana groaned. “Seriously?”

“I don’t want to make a huge fuss when it’s just us.” Akira pointed out as he finished the gift. “And he might have plans for what we should do. That’s why only the morning and the night time is mine. I can share Yusuke with everyone else then.” He smiled. “Ann and Futaba already have gifts for him. If Ann sleeps over at Futaba’s then it really works out for us.”

“Okay then.” Morgana scoffed as Akira went about sticking the bow onto the box. “What are you going to make him anyway? And are you making a cake? Did the boss clear it?”

“Yes he did.” Akira removed the bow and stuck the shiny blue bow elsewhere before he frowned and ripped it off again. “He said cake making is fine once I clean up after myself. I always clean up so it doesn’t matter.”

“So you’re going to make cake.” Morgana sighed. “What kind of cake.”

“Mini cakes.” Akira was finally satisfied with the wrapped gift. “Cakes, plural. I’m doing a bunch of cakes so that he can take some back to the dorms. A bunch of minicakes and a huge one to share with everyone just in case. It’s going to be coffee based. Just so you know.”

“That sounds like a lot of work.” Morgana said slowly. “Are you sure about this?”

“Huh?” Akira set the box aside properly and got to his feet. He stretched a bit before he gestured for Morgana to follow him. “Am I sure? I’m sure about this like I’m sure about Yusuke. And you know.” Akira chuckled softly as he headed for the stairs. “I was sure about something being different about him the moment that I saw him.”

“Yeah yeah.” Morgana muttered as Akira began to head down the stairs. “You’ve been saying that for so long now.”

“But.” Akira pointed out as he glanced around the nearly empty café. He signalled for Morgana to stay put as he darted to the front and snagged the baking book he had left in the book rack earlier. When he returned he stroked Morgana on the head and slowly returned to his place. “Was I wrong though?” Morgana’s huff was enough for him. “Thought so.”

X

“Well this isn’t the highlight of the evening.” Akira whispered as he stroked his hand up Yusuke’s shirt. “But it can be really quickly.” He teased as Yusuke flushed. “But not all the way this time.” He teased. “Tomorrow is the big day. Can’t have you limping around.”

“Limping around?” Yusuke’s colour was still high on his cheeks as Akira leaned over him. “You made plans?”

“Breakfast here, dinner here. The rest of the day is up to you.” Akira used his free hand to trace Yusuke’s lips. He was tempted stop top talking and just start kissing. Kiss the lips that were begging to be taken and parted by his own lips. “I don’t want to monopolize you more than I already do.” Akira whispered. “So I’ll let the others have you for a bit. If you want, but if you don’t.” He leaned so that he could whisper in Yusuke’s ear directly. “You’re all mine from sun up to sun down tomorrow Yusuke.”

“Akira.” Yusuke’s gasp was so sweet. Along with the hands that clutched onto his shoulders as Yusuke trembled underneath him. Yusuke was being so sweet. It was hard to stick with his original plan. Only the fact that he still had preparations to do kept Akira from saying fuck it and doing just that. “I- You.” Yusuke tucked his head against Akira’s chest and trembled.

“So cute and sweet.” Akira laughed softly. “Come on Yusuke. What’s wrong? Is it something I said?” He teased. “Or is it how I said it?” He used his hand to push Yusuke’s shoulder backwards so Yusuke could not hide against his chest. “Use your words Yusuke.” He said softly. “Haven’t we talked about using words before? Didn’t we have this talk?”

He laughed at the way that Yusuke flushed further and refused to meet his eyes. Akira simply lay further over Yusuke until he was covering him properly. That got him Yusuke’s eye contact back. The eyes he loved were dazed and kept looking him in the eye to drift down their bodies.

“I said you weren’t going to limp on your special day.” Akira reminded him softly. “Never said anything about not having fun.” He reminded Yusuke as he settled himself properly. “It’s late too you know. is that how you want to do this Yusuke?” He pressed his lips against Yusuke’s exposed neck. “You want to meet midnight all warm and satisfied?”

Akira had to laugh at the hands that locked around him and the deep groan that was driven from Yusuke. That was something he loved so much in his boyfriend. Push Yusuke hard enough and he pushed back.

Akira’s eyes slid shut the moment that Yusuke slid their lips together. Yusuke drove the kiss, tasted Akira and kept him from pulling away or shifting. Akira responded the way he knew how. Meeting the ferocity with ferocity. Nipping at Yusuke’s lips. Tasting him, doing everything he knew that drove them both crazy as he hands that were free wandered. The night before was going to be all fun.

X

“These are-“ Yusuke’s face was honestly more than enough. Akira silently took pictures with his phone as Yusuke sat in the booth and unwrapped his present. “Akira!”

“What?” Akira teased as he lowered his phone. “Not cute enough? I mean they aren’t real lobsters.” Akira admitted. “I wouldn’t have been able to get those… for you to stick around with. But you can have them in your room or your bed. They are really soft.” He smiled.

“They are perfect.” Yusuke’s voice was muffled as he squeezed the two plushies. “Alive they would be stunning but as they are they are-“ He looked away from hugging them to smile at Akira. “They are rather accurate.”

“I guess that’s why they were so popular.” Akira muttered half under his breath before he pulled his mug towards him. “But happy birthday Yusuke.” He smiled at the boy across from him that had recued him more than he knew. “You decide what we’re doing today?”

“Ann and the others recommended a rare showing of a film.” Yusuke looked excited. “And them a museum showing. The theatre in Yongen is showing it.”

“So that’s what we’re doing today then.” Akira agreed. “So you made this a phantom thief thing or…” He slipped his hand across the table. “What are we doing huh?”

“All of us.” Yusuke said softly as he held Akira’s hand. “I’m in favour of all of us. Us and I. The rest of our team. I want to celebrate with all of us.”

“I love you.” Akira admitted as he squeezed Yusuke’s hand. He smiled slowly at the blush that spread across Yusuke’s face. “Sometimes it feels like I really can’t say that enough.”

“Your smile is so.” Yusuke sighed so shakily that Akira had to smile more at the sight of it. “You have no idea what you do to me sometimes. I’m certain of it. “

Well the hand in his was a little cold and the more he smiled the more the hand trembled so Akira was certain that he had some idea. He wanted to kiss Yusuke’s hand but that would be overkill. Time enough for that later.

“All you do.” Akira laughed softly as he squeezed Yusuke’s hand in his. “Is make me want to smile at you more. Be with you more. You talk about my smile? Yours is so. You give me hope. You give me peace.”

“It’s the same for me.” Yusuke whispered. “Being by your side, getting to witness not just your smile but your true self. I couldn’t be more blessed.”

“I don’t know.” Akira mused. “I think having me and the others around you. That’s kind of a blessing too.” He gently stroked Yusuke’s hand as he spoke. “It isn’t you alone anymore. It’s us but not just us.” He said softly. “It’s everyone and that’s what makes this special.”

X

“So cute.” Ann sighed as she put back down the plushies. “Nice Joker.”

“Thanks. Next time I’ll make instead of buy.” Akira teased as he tweaked Ann’s nose. “So that I can feel more pride when I get thanked.”

“Sounds good to me.” Ryuji had the tray held high as he inched back to the booths. “Where you want this one Joker?”

“The small cakes and trays can go wherever. Have it on the counter if it needs to be.” Akira waved Ryuji towards the booth Haru, Sojiro and Makoto with her sister were in. “The huge cake goes here with Yusuke.”

“Alright alright.” Ryuji mumbled as he moved. “Don’t let this fall.”

“You made all of these.” Futaba whispered. “Nice job Akira.”

“Thanks.” He ruffled her hair before she swatted him and stooped down to pick up Morgana. “You’re still not eating these yet.”

“This cake.” Yusuke whispered as he stared at the frosting. “What was the inspiration for this?”

“Oh I know this one.” Ann threw her arm around Yusuke with a laugh. “Joker used only the beans that you like to make the cake. Then he used frosting that you like on top but he dyed it blue. Am I right Joker?”

“Shush. Gloating is my job.” Akira tweaked her nose again before he tilted Yusuke’s chin up. “All the best for you.” He whispered before he kissed him. He ignored the cheers and ribbing that arose from the others. That was normal for them. All of them together. It was just how it was. That was how it was always going to be for each and every one of them. Phantom Thieves for now and always.


End file.
